Highway to Hell
by Great Question
Summary: A Little Insomnia isn't a Bad thing, is it? Apparently it is for Mukuro. 69D


Don't Own Anything Except Diavolo

* * *

Insomnia was common in the Vongola family mafia. I mean come on, when your from the mafia, You have to be on your guard nearly twenty four seven when you have to take care of a job somewhere at sometime. When you actually fine time to get some rest, you're usually lying awake unless you pop a few sleeping pills.

Mukuro wasn't the type to be "Grabbin' Pills", so when he laid awake one night, he decided to do what he usually does when he can't count sheep, Write. He hoped onto his computer and let his creative process run forth.

It started one night when his "friend" stopped by for some fun. Afterword, the ideas just popped into his head and he decided to give writing a try. Turns out he has a knack for it. His stories were popular with the other guardians, even with the "i don't like you" Storm guardian.

He continued to type, noticing in the corner of his desktop a message popping up from Aim.

"Dino: Hey Pineapple, What's going on? :D"

Mukuro smirked. "Mukuro: Couldn't get sleep, decided to write some more of my new story."

"Dino: :O The New one's out?"

"Mukuro:Close"

"Dino:May I see? *-*"

"Mukuro:...Okay. File sending."

Mukuro was good friends with the bucking horse Dino Cavallone, in fact, the "friend" who inspired him to write after a little "fun?" You can figure the rest out.

"Dino: O.O OMG, THIS IS AWESOME!"

"Mukuro: Kukuku Really?"

"Dino: Really!"

"Mukuro: Well, Thanks. Next time I'll treat you to a present."

"Dino: :D Really! What is it?"

"Mukuro: A Little Pineapple upside down cake."

"Dino: ?"

"Mukuro: Though, It'll really be a present for me, Kukuku. A little Bronco a la Mode."

"Dino: STOP IMAGINING ME IN HUMILIATING SITUATIONS!"

"Mukuro: Kukuku You know I Lowryyyyyyy yyyyy yy..."

"Dino: ? What?"

After two minutes of No response, Dino heard a loud scream from the other side of the mansion. He quickly grabbed his coat and ran past everyone to the Pineapple's room. He stared in disbelieve at the scene in the room:

Window open, Mukuro gasping on the ground in pain, an overly decorated dagger in his back, a crimson puddle of blood on the floor around him.

"MUKURO!"

* * *

An ambulance was quickly called and Mukuro was taken to the nearest hospital. Dino stayed by his side the whole time. After a few hours, Mukuro was in stable condition and asleep. When Tsuna and the other guardians of the vongola walked in, Dino only had one question, tears streaming down his face.

"Who... Who did this?"

The guardians looked at each other and then back at Dino. Gokudera was the first to answer. "We aren't completely sure on who it was, But..."

"But what!" Dino nearly yelled at the storm guardian. Yamamoto stepped forward and handed Dino something, he quickly unwrapped it and revealed the knife that Mukuro was stabbed with. Upon further inspection, Dino snapped to something. "I've seen this knife before..." Dino mumbled.

"These knives belong to a famous killer within the Mafia, I know, I've fought him before." Yamamoto said, "His name is Dimitro, and he's from the Spartans." Everyone in the room shivered at this.

The Extermination Squad, most commonly known as the Spartans, are a group of killers similar to the Varia, but unlike them, they excel in only one thing, unaccountable destruction. They don't belong to any one mafia family, they are only called in when a Family has betrayed their organization, performed inhuman experiments deeds, or have broken the mafia laws, and need to be completely wiped out. Unlike the Vindice, who uphold the laws, they exist only to annihilate the betraying family.

But at the moment, Dino didn't care. He got up and began to walk out of the room, Gokudera grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Don't do anything stupid Bronco."

"I'm not... I'm just going to kill that Son of a bitch!"

"DO YOU REALLY THINK TO CAN KILL ONE OF THE SPARTANS!"

"DO YOU REALLY THINK I CARE WHO IT IS! WHERE IS THAT BASTARD!"

Everyone in the area stopped and stared at the the tear streaked bronco. As he freed himself from Gokudera's grasp, Tsuna spoke up before Dino could get too far away.

"I've gotten into contact with Dimitro's leader, Hanataka, He's said he usually takes up residence in a abandoned mafia building after completing a mis..."

"Where!"

"South of Troina."

Dino immediately ran out of the hospital with a phone in his hand.

* * *

Nearly a day later, he and his men stood in front of the ruins of an old mansion.

"FIND THIS BASTARD!"

As the Cavallone family invaded the mansion, they looked around. Moments later screams were heard and Dino ran towards the west wing. As he entered the room where the scream originated from, he saw a horrible scene. Two of his men, laying in pools of blood, and a crimson stained shadow standing over them, brandishing a pair of knives, licking the blood off of one of them.

The Demon was a man nearly six-foot tall, with blood-mixed gold hair, pale skin, a contorted standing position, and eyes that can only be described as eyes of the devil himself. The demon grinned at Dino, Showing off his fiendish Glasgow grin, "Kekeke, And who are you?"

"A friend," Dino grabbed his whip and got into a battle stance, "A friend of the man you stabbed yesterday in the Vongola mansion! And I'm here for you head in revenge! Dimitro Diavolo!"

Diavolo couldn't help but laugh at Dino, "Kekeke, Oh really? Why would you care about that bastard?"

"That bastard..."

"I know Mukuro Rokudo personally! When we tried to escape the Vendice prison, he left me to rot as he escaped, when I asked him why, he just said, Cuz I have something to do. That selfish bastard only cares for himself and nothing else! Why would you get revenge for him!" Dimitro's fiendish smile added to his insanity as his words pierced Dino's ears.

"Because..."

"Because why!"

"Because... I love him!" Dino's words full of determination hit Dimitro as he lost his natural smile.

"And you'll die for him?"

"Yes!"

His unrelenting words flared his determination to get revenge, Dimitro saw this. His Smile quickly reformed. "KekekeKAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That sound good enough to you?"

A figure walked out of the door in the back of the room. The pineapple shaped silhouette walked forward, everyone in the room gasped in shock and awe at the appearance of an uninjured Mukuro Rokudo. "Yes, That'll be enough, thank you for your assistance Dio."

"Keke, Happy too"

"What..." Dino finally snapped back to reality and finally spoke, "What the Fuck is going on! First you were stabbed, and I spent a day to find this bastard Dimitro..."

"Just call me Dio."

"Sorry, Dio, and here you appear all fine and good. WAS THIS ALL PLANNED!"

"Kukuku... Yes, Because you see..." Mukuro walked up to the stunned bronco and gave him a passionate kiss that would make even Xanxus have a nosebleed. He pulled away, "I had to see if you really cared about me."

"I... I do..." The bronco was even more shocked at this development.

"Perfect." Mukuro quickly dragged Dino to a nearby couch, "Dimitro, one quick thing, mind isolating this room for about the next hour?"

"Kekeke, okay, it'll cost you extra."

"Uh... what... what for Mukuro?"

"Your pre~sent." the pineapple smiled deviously.

For the next hour, events that would make fangirl's noses bleed transpired, and even more were to follow.


End file.
